newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Auuric
GENERAL Character Name: Auuric. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Aliases: Uh. Vindicator Auuric? Argent Crusader/Crusader Auuric? Race: Draenei Gender: ... Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's a dude. Profession: Vindicator! Apparent age: 30-40 years old. (Actually 25 000 but who starts counting past your twenty fifth millenia?) Appearance details: FACE TENTACLES. Also can't wear a full helmet due to head armour spikes. He's fucking enormous, like eight to nine foot tall and 400 pounds. He is buff as fuck and huge. Notable relationships: Intizara, Night Elf Highbourne Mage played by mein Waifu. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: BURN AND PURGE and also help and protect those weaker than himself. Emotional Disposition: The friendliest, most straightforward sword of the Light ever. Moodiness: Rarely in anything other than a good mood. Core Traits Sense of Humor: All of it. Tends towards wry and self depreciating humor. Outlook: Optimistic but cynical, he's seen and done a lot over the years. Integrity: A castle wall has less integrity than Auuric. Impulsiveness: Is it the right thing to do? Wait, where did he go? What do you mean he's already done it? Boldness: There is a picture of Auuric in the dictionary next to the word 'Bold'. Flexibility: When he came to Azeroth he used to be somewhat inflexible. The last few years have changed that quite a bit but he's only learning now. Affinity: RETRIBUTION! How else best to purge the enemies of the Light? Comportment: Knightly and powerful... except for the cheeky grin on his face most of the time. Interactivity: Can't wait to sink his teeth into a good conversation, but will usually shut his yap when he doesn't know anything about the subject matter. Disclosure: Nobody but Zara knows anything personal about Auuric, and he aims to keep it that way. Conformity: He's spent twenty five thousand years in Uniform, what do you think? Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Draenei belief in the Light. As in, it is a physical thing meant to be interacted with, not worshipped blindly. (although he still reveres it) Tolerance: It's a literal, tangible thing. What do you mean you don't believe in it? TIME FOR PURGE BEGINS NOW. Expression of beliefs: Would you like to know of the Light? No? Verywell then. Let me know if you would. Converting others: The Light has given me strength, let me show you how it can help you. Attitude: Absolutely unshakable and immovable. Nothing could damage his faith. Other Topics of Conversation: The Light, Draenei history and his age and what he's seen, Arms and Armour. Alliance history... Actually, almost anything military related. Philosophy in the Light. JUST TALK TO HIM. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Can't wear a proper helmet, owns a home down in Booty Bay. UNMENTIONABLE THINGS. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Uh... burning and purging? And when he's not doing that he's an accomplished metalworker. Mental Disorder(s): PTSD. Auuric's seen so much he's gone around the bend and come back the other way. Doesn't manifest often, but occasionally he'll wake up in a cold sweat or something will have him scrabbling for his sword without thinking. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Argus. Family: Luuan (Sister, Alive. Anchorite) Sehlak (Brother, Undead, Death Knight/Former Anchorite) Hakaan (Cousin, Alive, Mage) Professions and Crafts: Blacksmithing and Metalworking. Acceptable Armorer. Possessions: Decent little beach front property down near Booty Bay. His crazy sword, various suits of armor. Existing Conflicts: The Burning Legion. They're not all dead yet. Duties and Obligations: Duty to the Light, The Knights, The Draenei, The weak and less fortunate no matter who they are. Significant Past Events: Being a child on Argus. Being a child when the Draenei fled Argus. Twenty five thousand years of learning to fight and swearing vengeance upon the Burning Legion and any who hurt the Draenei. Fighting like a man possessed against the Horde on Draenor, fighting as part of the rearguard as he watched Shattrath fall before retreating to the Exodar. Being aboard the crashing Exodar. Surviving the crashed Exodar. Fighting across the length and breadth of Azeroth and then joining the Argent Crusade the crush the Scourge. Rediscovering his sister. Becoming and Uncle. Rediscovering and coming to terms with the death of his brother and then finding out that Sehlak is a Death Knight. Joining the Lordaeron Temple Knights. Mysteries: Not gonna tell. Quests: At the moment, become a Templar in the Knights. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Strengths: Unshakable faith in the Light, incredible skill at arms and formidible use of the Light as an offensive weapon. Flaws: Cannot look past a person shying away from the Light, takes it as a personal point of failure. Way to happy to throw himself in harms way. Absolutely loves getting under the skin of people who irritate him which is probably why he's no diplomat. Points of Pride: He's still alive. Seriously, did you read all the things he's done and places he's been? Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Weaknesses: Still sees the world as black and white. He's as bloodthirsty as an orc when his blood is up. Detriments: He's no diplomat. He's also fucking enormous so he's intimidating as hell and doesn't mean to be. Points of Improvement: In the last year or so he's discovering that there are indeed shades of grey in the world and he IS one of those shades of grey. And learning to live with that. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Ehhhh. He's not much of a drinker. Favored food: Bacon/pork done almost any way. He's also partial to beef. Favored weather or season: Winter! Because undead don't smell so bad in winter, and the Legion does poorly when they're not able to set everything alight. Favored colors: Blue, White, Silver. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: Professional appraisal from a practiced eye. And then he turns it in because he knows his sword is better. You find a coin purse: "Someone must have dropped this, I will find who it belongs to. If not, I will donate it to the Anchorites." You find food: "OM NOM NOM" You find a trap: "Beware, I have found a trap. With my face. Ow" You find a corpse: "Be at peace in the Light, I will avenge you." You find a suspicious scroll: "Scroll? Oh I burnt it. Not worth the risk." Played by what actor: ...Jason Momoa. He's tall, has the body for it and seems like he's got the sense of humor for him. Theme songs and Playlists! Because this topic is usually a place for people to put the most emo things they could find FOR THEIR DARK AND MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER WHO'S THEME SONG IS AS BLACK AS THEIR SOUL.... Auuric's theme song isn't. Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel. Because fuck you, that's why.